When Hating Clowns Can Lead to Great Things
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: Bones and Booth encounter their friend the clown from Season 5 Ep 1 and the outcome is different. Similar to story I published at BY.


When Hating Clowns can Lead to Great Things

By the Puckish Prosecutor

Booth and Brennan were taking a nice walk on a nice early winter night.

It wasn't really cold yet and they were just letting off some energy after wrapping up a tough case.

They enjoyed a comfortable silence as they walked both a little lost in thought,

Truth be told they were both going a little crazy wondering what was happening between them.

Ever since she had returned from Guatamela and he had returned to work after his surgery things had changed between them.

There had always been an underlying sexual tension between them. They had been physically attracted to each other since almost day 1. Who wouldn't be to either of them? They were both smoking hot.

He was in love with her plain and simple but was still a little unsure of himself because he wasn't sure if he was back to 100 percent yet. You didn't have brain surgery every day.

But he was back to his funky socks, the goofy ties and even had his cocky belt buckle back.

It was why he had chickened out of telling Bones he was in love with her more than as a friend that night in the fall. His reaction to the clown right before he said it told him he wasn't back yet.

He hated to admit it but Sweets was right. He did have to tread lightly and make sure the love was real.

But every time he looked at her he knew he loved her. She was beautiful, smart and he had fallen in love with the rather off of center personality she had.

Meanwhile Brennan was going through a lot of the same emotions. She knew she loved him and had a feeling he was holding something back the night he had told her he loved her and then qualified it in the professional attagirl way.

She had come to understand since then that he was dealing with his recovery and a little unsure of himself. She was patient with him, she would wait. If she had to wait till she was 102 years old she would wait.

She had had one date with his boss but that was more to make sure she was going to be commited to Booth when the time came. It had been nice but as exciting as a three dollar bill. He had been nice, attractive and funny but it just hadn't worked out and the entire short date all she could think of was Booth.

But since she spent every waking moment and most of her dreams thinking of him, why wouldn't she even when she was on a date?

Andrew had sensed that and had even understood when she told him she wasn't interested in anything further.

As Booth and Brennan enjoyed the early winter weather they started talking about Christmas. She was planning to go see Russ and Amy and their daughters and help them to plan their Valentine's Day wedding, Her father would also be there. She would leave on Christmas Day and be back a few days later.

He was going to have Parker on Christmas Eve and had been invited to the home of a good friend of his in the bureau.

He was happy things were really better than ever with him and Rebecca and their relationship in raising their son together. They never were going to be together but they had become friends and that was what was best for their son. They knew when they were fighting all the time that hurt Parker and he was the one who mattered,

Rebecca even told him that she hoped he would wind up with Brennan. She could tell she loved their son and would be a good stepmother to him.

And neither of them were all that good at science so that would help to have her work with him., And Max's teaching were a lot of fun.

While they were walking they encountered the clown that they had encountered on that fateful fall night. The clown who inspired no reaction from Booth which had told him that he wasn't fully back yet and that's why he had said he loved her in a professional attagirl way and had broken her heart at first before she had understood.

He saw the clown and all he wanted to do was punch him in the same nose he had tweaked in the fall.

Luckily for the clown Booth's cell phone rang and it was Parker saying good night which was their ritual.

By the time he hung up with Parker the clown was gone and he saw Brennan standing there watching him and smiling.

Booth knew it was time. He hated clowns and that meant he was back.

He looked at the woman in front of him. The woman of his dreams, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with if she would have him.

He said, "I hate clowns again."

Brennan said, "I could tell you wanted to punch his lights out or worse shoot him it's a good thing Parker called. No matter how justified it might be punching or shooting a clown is illegal."

Booth said, "Do you know what me hating clowns really means?"

Brennan said, "No but you can tell me."

Booth said, "I love you."

Brennan said, "I know in a professional attagirl kind of way. We want over that."

Booth said, "I do love you in that way I always will but I also love you in this way."

Before Brennan could ask "What way is that" he pulled her to him in a crushing embrace and gave her the most erotic sensual kiss of her entire life.

She responded eagerly by wrapping her tongue around his and suddenly they were making out like a pair of horny crazy hormone filled teenagers right on that DC street.

When they came up for air all they could both say at first was "Wow."

Then Booth said, "Bones I love you in every way someone can love someone else. Yes I do love you as a professional and a friend but I also love you as a man loves a woman. I have loved you for the longest time and I was in love with you in the fall but wanted to make sure I was back to being myself before telling you. Bones, I love you."

Brennan had tears in her eyes as she responded, "I love you too. And I love you as a friend and a professional but as a woman loves a man. You have shown me that love is real and possible and I want to share that with you. I too wanted to say that that night and yes I was disappointed at first when you added the caveat but now I understand why."

She then was the one to pull him into a crushing embrace as their tongues met and mingled and hands started to roam a little bit and suddenly they realized they were in the middle of a DC street as they heard some car horns and whistles.

Brennan asked, "Do you think we should go somewhere more private? We might get arrested for public indecency especially if they get a look at the front of your pants." As he was obviously very aroused.

Booth asked, "Are you sure? We sort of walked in a circle so we're not far from the car and I think your place is closer."

She answered "As sure as I've been sure of anything in my entire life. Take me home and show me the difference between making love and crappy sex."

And that he did over and over again that night and the next day.

And Russ wasn't the only Brennan who got married in 2010.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
